A New Feeling
by SkyBenny10
Summary: Chara finally defeats Sans, after dozens of resets. But then, something within her starts to stir, giving her a new view on life... (One-Shot)


"so... guess that's it, huh?"

Sans sat there, his chest sliced in half by the knife Chara held. Her smirk had widened greatly, especially after seeing the sight she longed to see. _The comedian cut in two._

She had been fighting him for so long that it didn't matter what happened next. Chara just wanted to see him bleed. But now, she's done it.

Yet... some part of her still feels empty.

"just... don't say i didn't warn ya." The skeleton on the floor panted. Red fluid was seeping through his chest and teeth. It went down and soaked his legs and slippers.

Chara's smile suddenly faded to a frown. Even though her blade that she had been using was now covered in the skeleton's blood, it didn't satisfy her.

_**Maybe the king's dust will fill my hunger...**_

Sans had suddenly started shaking slightly, then managed to stand up. His eyes were still closed, and his body was moving up and down, as though it were breathing.

"welp. i'm going to grillby's."

He started shifting his body towards the door to the throne room, pausing for a few seconds before moving again.

* * *

_Some resets earlier..._

_Chara sprinted through the corridor. Again and again, the comedian had constantly stopped her killing spree. Each time, she grew more frustrated. Each time, her hunger grew. She knew the skeleton's demise would be gratifying, regardless of how long it took._

_But another part of Chara kept nagging her to stop, like it were a sibling tugging on her shirt and asking her to go play with her._

_She had ignored it, but the more she had lost, the harder it became to try and forget about it. Each reset, it creeped closer from wherever it was coming from._

_Sans had appeared in front of her, as usual._

_"heya."_

_"Alright, comedian." She pulled out her knife. "Let's just get to the __**point**__." Chara pointed the sharp edge of the knife towards Sans._

_"...a pun, huh? you really know the way to my heart." Sans remarked, before the everything turned pitch black, like the other resets._

_"unfortunately, flattery ain't gonna work on me." Darkness filled the corridor as Chara's body was slammed on the floor and lifted into the air to dodge several bones and blasters._

* * *

_Another few resets later..._

_The feeling drew near again. It was getting difficult to avoid for Chara._

_She slapped the face of the body she possessed a few times. "Don't let anything he says get to you..." she mumbled to herself._

_"what's the matter? you don't sound very excited." Sans' voice whispered across the corridor. Any word he said would find their way into Chara's ears and send shivers down her back._

_The corridor filled with darkness once again. "let's just get to the __**point**__." The skeleton had his fingers aimed at Chara's knife, which she was holding._

_"HEY!" Chara's face and voice were bursting with anger. "THAT'S MY PUN! YOU DO NOT GET TO STEAL MY PUN!" She shouted angrily, a red mist filling her vision briefly._

_When the mist had cleared, she saw Sans looking extremely startled, which Chara had not seen before._

_Sans' voice had gone quiet, as if he were out of breath. His fingers trembled slightly. "y... __**you **__are upset about me using your own pun?" Sans' sarcastic and carefree tone had been replaced with a serious yet surprised one._

_Chara's responded by taking a swing at Sans with her knife, barely missing because of the skeleton's delayed reaction. Her attack was immediately followed up by some bones and blasters from Sans, killing her._

_The next reset, it felt like that feeling had leaped towards her._

* * *

_?_

_She had heard the same dialogue so many times now, it was driving her insane. Every reset, she would have to listen to Sans stealing her pun. Sometimes she would lose focus on the battle in front of her, her efforts instead being towards trying to make the pun before Sans did._

_Every time she missed the opportunity, she would get angry._

_But every time she made the pun first, she saw Sans get surprised and then slightly angry. Truthfully, it made her laugh sometimes._

_Of course, the feeling had snuck up on her each time, more and more after each reset._

* * *

_Present Time_

Chara's flashback had been interrupting by a loud thudding noise. She saw Sans, once again sat down on the ground. His back was slumped against the pillar closest to the throne room.

Chara walked up to him, her red blade placed in her pocket. "Hey. Grillby's is that way, dummy." She pointed at the other side of the corridor.

The skeleton opened his eyes and looked up towards Chara, then closed his eyes again. He was holding the side of his stomach, which was where the blade started cutting into him.

"i was trying to take a shortcut..." Sans' quietly responded. His body was still moving up and down as though he was breathing.

Chara decided to leave the skeleton there, rather than finishing the job. _**He deserves to suffer, after what he put us through.**_

Before she could leave the room, the skeleton tried standing up again. Chara sighed loudly. "Why won't you just give up? You're gonna turn into dust any minute now."

"nah. I'm kinda hungry. all that fighting tired me out." He mumbled, still trying to lift his body. "say, you're feeling hungry too, right? why not come grab some food with me?" He winked.

The side of Chara's mouth went up slightly. "Haha. You're funny." She pulled out a spear she had been carrying in her backpack from the fight she had with Undyne. "Want me to speed up the process?"

"nah, not really. i don't want ya lowering my _spear_-its, since you've done that enough already."

Even though she hadn't even reset yet, the feeling was once again approaching. The side of her mouth went up again, which Sans noticed.

"hehe. guess someone likes my pun." He remarked.

Chara tried thinking of a cold response, but she couldn't think of anything. She tried opening her mouth and saying whatever came to mind... but no words were spoke.

Suddenly, she felt the burning desire to ask Sans a question. Chara wouldn't dare to ask such a thing, but since her mind was already going nuts, she didn't want another thought stuck inside her head.

"Hey Sans, can I ask you a question?"

"no. i'm too busy bleeding." He quickly replied, his sarcastic tone showing more than ever. Chara was surprised to find herself giggling slightly.

Sans closed his eye while chuckling slightly, then opened them up again, his white pupils missing from their place. "You've got a **dark** sense of humour, ya know that?" His voice had gotten sharp. The lights in the room all went out.

Then the lights immediately turned back on. "but hey! at least you've _got_ a sense of humour." He added.

The feeling felt like it had a full grasp on Chara after that statement. She had decided to sit down beside him. _Why? Why am I sitting down? Why do I trust him? Why am I doing this?! What is wrong with-?!_

"In one of the previous resets, I had made a pun about my knife. Then a few resets later, you made the same pun about my knife. I got really angry about it... why? Why would I get angry about such a thing?"

It took a second to realise what she had said. Chara felt like she had no control over the possessed body, yet also didn't want to fight for control over it. The scene in front of her was intriguing her.

Sans looked at her, then at the floor in front of him. "...i don't know. but i would be angry too if i didn't think of that before somebody else did." He grunted slightly, tightening his grip on the side of his stomach. At this point, Chara had started noticing his pain.

"anyway, credits all yours for that pun."

"Hey Sans?"

"yeah?"

"Why aren't you trying to... y'know, kill me right now?"

Sans went quiet for a moment.

"because i'm gonna turn to dust soon. might as well spend this time doing what i enjoy, i guess." Sans answered.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...uh, you ain't gonna get much else here. i suggest just going ahead and doing what you need to do." Sans pointed at the door to the Throne Room. Chara reluctantly got up and went towards the door.

She looked up the long stairway in front of her and started to walk but paused after taking her first step, deciding to take a quick glance at where Sans was sitting. He had vanished, but the spot he had been sitting in was covered in the red fluid.

She hadn't realised it, but that empty feeling inside of her was filled, but now empty again after knowing that Sans was gone.

Still, Chara pressed onwards, arriving at the top of the staircase and noticing the SAVE POINT besides the Throne Room entrance. She became a lot more aware of her surroundings after her conversation with Sans.

Touching the SAVE POINT opened up the SAVE MENU, as it usually did. She stared at it, looking at the three options given to her.

SAVE

RETURN

RESET

Chara looked over at the entrance to the right of her, where Asgore was probably waiting. She paused for a few seconds and stared at it, as if deep in thought.

After a few seconds of deliberating, she smiled and looked back at the SAVE MENU. She reached out and pressed the option she decided on.

SAVE

RETURN

• RESET

* * *

She woke up in the RUINS, on a bunch of golden flowers.

_This time... _She thought to herself. _This time will be different._

Out of nowhere, a voice in her head that had been absent for a while had spoken.

"Chara? I'm proud of you." Frisk whispered.

A smile grew on her face. It wasn't like the creepy smile she had worn for her previous journey through the Underground. It was instead a nice and pleasant smile.

Chara continued onwards. She was filled with _DETERMINATION_.


End file.
